


Ступени

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Гадалка сидит на ступеньках храма. Свечку за грешников, раскачиваясь, гнусавит она. Свечку за потерянные души.





	Ступени

Ему пятнадцать, и это первый порт где ему, юнге, позволено сойти на берег.  
Гадалка сидит на ступеньках храма. Свечку за грешников, раскачиваясь, гнусавит она. Свечку за потерянные души. Ведьмы и церковь не могут друг без друга, повязанные ненавистью, как браком.  
Старуха хихикает, цепляя его ладонь сухими чумазыми пальцами. Монисто звенит.  
О, ниньо, воркует гадалка. Вижу, вижу. Славная жизнь, дурная смерть, позолоти ручку, ниньо.  
Захудалый портовый соборчик белён известью, на солнце пылает так, что больно глазам. Изнутри пахнет затхлостью, ладаном и горячим воском.  
Не слава тебя сгубит, нараспев говорит старуха. Не слава сгубит тебя, хотя добудешь ты славу. Не золото сгубит тебя, хоть золота будет вдоволь. И даже море, беспощадное море тебя пощадит. Монисто звенит, смеются возвращающиеся с берега прачки. Цепкие, тощие, как птичья лапа, пальцы держат крепко.  
Сгубит тебя не слава, сгубит тебя не злато, сгубит тебя не море - любовь заведёт тебя в могилу. Ради страсти отринешь и честь, и славу, и гордость, и скитаться душе твоей во мраке.  
Отстань, дура, горячится юный Армандо, вырывая руку. Чушь!  
Мать сбежала с любовником не больше двух лет назад, опозорив всю семью, и ведьма не могла выдумать оскорбления хуже.  
Поставь свечку за грешников, ниньо, хихикает ведьма, отшатываясь, щуря масляные чёрные глаза. Поставь свечку за потерянные души. Поставь свечку за мать.  
Ни одна женщина на свете не сделает меня рабом! чеканит Армандо, и тогда старуха впервые смеётся по-настоящему, с наслаждением, щеря впалый беззубый рот.  
Он брезгует ударить, поэтому лишь пинает щербатую миску с подаянием, и монеты, звеня, скачут по камням мостовой.  
Ведьма смеётся.

Поставь свечку за потерянные души, шепчет Мария, заламывая руки. Ни о чём не молю тебя, видишь, не унижаюсь, не плачу больше. Не прошу вспоминать. Знаю, что не станешь. Но когда услышишь о моей судьбе, там, на чужбине, среди своих туземок - поставь свечку за меня, помолись хоть раз. Только об этом тебя прошу.  
Армандо смеётся и гладит её по бледной щеке, убирает тугой локон со лба.  
Утешься, прекрасная Мария. Мало ли смельчаков и вояк кроме меня? Мало ли при дворе вздыхают по твоей красоте, по твоим чёрным очам? Мне было хорошо с тобой, а тебе - со мной. Мы распили кубок до дна.  
Поставь свечку, шепчет она, не слыша. Святой Деве помолись за мою загубленную душу.  
Армандо с усмешкой целует места, где раньше сияли ямочки на её щеках, а потом холодную руку на прощание.  
Сколько уж было таких прощаний, сколько их таких плакало, угрожало, падало без чувств, умоляло. Сколько смеялось или сыпало бранью. Гордячки и кроткие, маркизы и купчихи, католички и туземки.  
Мясником его называли на море, капитаном-без-сердца - на земле.  
Море - моя единственная страсть, любит повторять он.  
Там, где он узнаёт о том, что герцогиня Мария Рохо де Лара отравилась, нет храмов, и негде поставить свечку, а молитвы не для него.  
Вместо этого он называет в её честь свой новый корабль. 

Пусть молятся, сукины дети, если знают молитвы, говорит лейтенант Лезаро. Пусть ставят свечки за спасение души. Под вашим командованием мы от пиратов и памяти не оставим!

Он ловит мальчишку за ворот на ступенях церквушки, тому почти удаётся скрыться от жаждущих мести матросов. Но не от капитана Салазара.  
Монеты, заработок одураченной команды, выигранные в напёрстки, от неловкого движения рассыпаются, звеня, прыгают по ступеням вниз. Мальчишка присвистывает, трепыхнувшись в хватке, а потом с улыбкой вскидывает чёрные, масляные глаза.  
Катящиеся монеты всё звенят и звенят.  
Ну что, так и будем тут стоять, капитан? Эй, капитан?

Свечку за грешников, раскачиваясь, гнусавит старуха. Свечку за потерянные души.  
Ловит Джека за рукав, перебирает пальцами.  
Отстань, отстань, ведьма, отшатывается Джек. Выдёргивает из цепляющихся рук рукав, нитки амулетов, отходит подальше, передёргивая плечами. Фу, напугала. Потом останавливается, лезет за пазуху, порывшись, выуживает золотой, прикладывает палец к губам и суёт обомлевшей старухе.  
Поставь свечей на всё, старая.


End file.
